Naruto Otsutsuki : Naissance d'une légende
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Arret. Réécriture sous une autre histoire. Crossover avec To aru majutsu no index/ To aru kagaku no railgun. Possible d'une autre version crossover avec high school DxD ou Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde pour cette première fic que je vais écrire. J'ai décidé de commencer a écrire mes propres histoires après avoir lu et relu ET rerelu d'autre fanfics. J'espère que ça plaira a la majorité des gens car je me doute qu'on peut pas satisfaire tout le monde XD. Bref pour ma premiere histoire j'ai décidé d'une fanfic sur naruto. En espérant que vous aimerez. A vos avis !**

 **Résumé : Que faire si Hagoromo Otsutsuki est pas ce qu'il semble étre ? Que faire si la personne qui voulait vraiment la paix sans l'utilisation du mugen tsukuyomi était Kaguya Otsutsuki ? Que faire si ce fut seulement son corps qui fut scellé dans dans la lune et qu'elle réussis a empêcher son âme et tous ses pouvoirs à étre scellé et qu'il finissent dans l'enfant de la prophétie qui est notre blonde préféré avant même que le kyuubi soit libéré ?**

 **Divin / Intelligent / Sharingan / Eternal Mangekyou sharingan / Rinnegan / Rinne-sharingan / Byakugan / Teisengan / tous éléments (donc inclus les fusions d'éléments) Naruto**

 **Juubi / Divin / Bon Kurama (du a la présence de Kaguya)**

 **Forte / Non-traitre / Bon Sasuke**

 **Semi-divin / Mokuton / Naruko et Mito**

 **Dénigrement sakura (besoin d'expliqué ?), Conseil civile (j'aime bien quand il s'en prennent plein la gueule), Hagoromo otsutsuki (logique vu le résumé)**

 **Minor dénigrement Hinata (je n'ai rien contre elle mais nan, elle est presque identique a Sakura en moins chiante et plus calme, j'ai juste envie de lui mettre une baffe en lui hurlant : DEBOUT!)**

 **Zetsu serait du coté de Naruto et l'appellera Tou-sama, il sera toujours dans akatsuki mais cette fois cherchera a empêcher les bijuus d'être pris dans le gedo mazo qui avec le mugen tsukuyomi permet de ressuscité Hagoromo.**

 **Cette fois le bijuu n'est pas les ''enfants'' du rikudo sennin mais de kaguya. Il y a bien 10 bijuu et non pas 9 qui est une seule et même personnes, juubi est leur ''pére'' .**

 **Avertissement : Contenue sexuel, violence, possibilité de gore, inceste (je n'ai absolument rien contre mais je peux comprendre que cela vous choque) et une tendance a l'humour extrême et cliché.**

 **Couple : Naruto x harem (Kaguya, Kushina, Naruko, Mito (non Mito uzumaki), Yugao, Kurenai, fem-Kurama, Anko, Mei, Ayame (je vous ai surpris^^), Ino (non fangirl),Yakumo, Mikoto, Sastuki (la sœur jumelle de Sasuke)(on verra pour plus plus tard)**

 **Tsunade x Jiraya (malgré étant un pervers Jiraya me faire rire ^^)**

 **Sasuke x Karin (Non fangirl et plus forte)**

 **Implicite : Minato x Kushina**

 **Après ce résumé certes un peu long place a l'histoire.**

 **Je NE possède PAS Naruto .**

 **« Naruto » : kurama ou autre biju ou divinité(Kami, Shinigami, ect...) parle**

« Naruto » : Kaguya parle dans le monde intérieur de Naruto

« Naruto » : Toute personne parle

« _Naruto_ » : Pensée

 **Chapitre 1 : Naissance d'une légende .**

Ce fut la nuit dans le plus puissant village des nations élémentaires : Konoha et, a part les ninja de Konoha faisant des rondes régulières dans le village pour voir si tous se passe bien, on n'entendit pas un bruit.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !''

Enfin, presque pas de bruit.

La personne venant de hurler a la mort était Kushina Uzumaki surnommé « La diablesse sanglante de Kohona » (si je me souvient bien, corrigé moi si je me trompe), chef actuel du célèbre clan Uzumaki, second jinchuriki du Kyuubi no Kitsune et, bien que non-officiel, épouse du yondaime Hogake de Konoha : Minato Namikaze.

La raison de ses cris, simple, elle est en train d'accouché de triplet : 2 filles et 1 garçon.

''Courage Kushi-chan, il ne nous manque plus que notre garçon'' dit Minato sans se soucier que ça femme est actuellement en train de lui ruiné sa main droite, en plus qu'il doit se concentrer a maintenir le seau du kyuubi en bonne état ou le kyuubi se libéra.

''LA FERME MINATO, TOUS CA C'EST DE TA FAUTE DATTEBANE HAAAAAAAAA ! ''

''Continuer à pousser Kushina-san.'' a déclarer Biwako Sarutobi, femme du sandaime Hokage.

''HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ''

''OUUUUUIIIIIINNNNNNN ! '' soudain un nouveau bruit ce fait entendre, celle d'un bébé.

''Voila kushi-chan, c'est fini, nos enfants sont née et en bonne santé'' a déclarer Minato heureux que tout ce soit bien passé.

''Mais... Mais comment ça ce fait !'' à déclarer Biwako dans la suprise totale.

Soudain comme en un Minato et Kusina se tourne vers Biwako pour voir ce qui ne vas pas et pense avoir compris le probleme : leur fils.

Ce dernier avait les cheveux blancs et des cornes pointant vers le haut comme les oreilles d'un lapin et ses yeux etait avec des iris entièrement blanches violacées sans pupilles visibles.

''Byakugan'' murmura Minato dans la crainte.

''Comment est-ce possible, s'il-te-plaint Minato, ne crois pas que je t'ai tromper'' supplié faiblement Kushina.

''Ne t'inquiète pas Kushina, je sais que tu ne m'a pas trompé sinon ca se verrait sur nos filles et vu qu'elle ont les cheveux blondes toute les deux et que je suis le seul homme blond dans Konoha, mais a tu vu son chakra, il est immense, encore plus que le Kyuubi '' remarqua Minato dans l'émerveillement plus que la peur, '' il va être puissant, très puissant''.

Soudain, on entendis des coups et des corps qui tombe a terre dans le sang, il ne restait que Biwako, Kushina, Minato et les enfants.

Devant eux se dressait un inconnu avec un long manteau noir et bleu nuit avec un masque en spiral orange avec un seul trou au niveau de l'oeil droit.

''Yondaime, écarte toi du jinchuriki '' dit l'inconnu d'un ton menaçant.

''Jamais, qui est-tu ?''

''Très bien, mais tu voudrait pas que ton fils en paye le prix'' a déclarer calmement l'inconnu.

''Comment ça'' demanda douteusement Minato, puis il aperçoit son fils dans les bras de l'homme'' Non, Naruto !''

Il flash en direction de son fils qui l'homme avait jeter en l'air, arrive a le récupérer a temps et aperçoit des balises explosifs sur sa couverture, se dépêche de la retirer et la jette. Voyant que son fils va bien, il se retourne et pâlit de voir l'homme au masque a coté de Kushina et Biwako assommé a terre.

''Maintenant, Kyuubi, DECHAINE TOI !''

 **Note de l'auteur : Je saute le combat et les événements du kyuubi détruisant Konoha et passe directement au moment de l'étanchéité.**

''Shikin Fujin !'' hurla Minato.

Convoquant ainsi le Shinigami, Minato se prépare a divisé en 3 le kyuubi : la moitié yang dans Naruko, la moitié yin dans Mito et l'âme dans Naruto. Il ne voulait pas faire cela est savait qu'il perdrait son âme et ainsi ne pas voir ses enfants. Kushina comprenant ce que son mari voulait faire hurla :

''Minato, non, ne fait pas cela, il doit y avoir un autre moyen !''

''Je suis désolé Kushi-chan, je n'ai pas le choix, prend soit de nos enfants pour moi avec Tsunade et Jiraya.

''Non, MINATOOOOOOOOOOOO !''s'écria en pleur et désespérément Kushina.

Mais avant que Minato commence le processus, quelque chose d'incroyable se produisit.

Le chakra du kyuubi et celui de naruto résonnent ensemble.

''Quoi, qu'est...qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''Minato demanda confusément.

Le kyuubi soudain cessa de se débattre et se demanda ou il est et comment cela se fait qu'il ressent le chakra de sa mère.

''Kaa-...kaa-sama ?'' le kyuubi regarda partout autour de lui pour voir ou se trouve sa mère puis il voit Naruto et son chakra qui se sent comme sa mère. Voyant le Shinigami convoqué par Minato et il dit :

''Yondaime, Kushina, je suis désolé pour tous les dommages causé a votre village, cette homme avait le sharingan et m'a mis sous genjutsu comme l'a fait Madara Uchiha avant.

Vu que je sais que vous allez me scellé de nouveau, j'aimerait que tout soit dans votre fils, je sais que normalement un humain qu'importe qui il est ne peut pas recevoir tous mon chakra mais la c'est différent. Votre fils doit porter l'âme et toute la puissance de ma mère qui fait de lui en ce moment l'être le plus puissant des nations élémentaires, mon chakra n'est qu'un morceaux du chakra de ma mère donc mon chakra se mélangera avec celui de votre fils comme si ça a toujours été le sien sans risque de son corps, juste plus de chakra. Je vous en dirais plus plus tard Kushina comme je sais que Minato va mourir et je m'en excuse.

Minato et Kushina, avec une mâchoire touchant le sol, voyant que le Kyuubi disait la vérité et qu'on sentait le regret dans ses paroles, accepta la demande de kyuubi. Mais cette fois, Minato n'a pas mis en place de seau retenant le kyuubi si les paroles de ce dernier est vrai. Le shinigami a pris l'âme de Minato et il ne restait que sur le terrain endommagé que Kushina a peine consciente protégeant ses enfants avec son corps. Le sandaime arriva ensuite et demanda a Kushina ce qui s'est passé. Kushina voyant le sandaime seul et ne détectant personne dans les alentours lui expliqua tout en détail. Pour dire que Hiruzen a été surpris a été un euphémisme. Il a demandé a Kushina de gardé le secret a tout prix et emmena Kushina, ses enfants et sa femme a l'hôpital. Ils espèrent que tout se passera bien pour eux plus tard mais ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que pendant que kyuubi parlait quelqu'un observait dans l'ombre.

''On dirait que j'ai trouvé mon arme parfaite pour gouverné les nations élémentaires.''

 **Voila ce fut le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire.**

 **Alors pour commencé, les mises a jours de l'histoire, eh ben, ça dépendra. Je peux très bien mettre 2 chapitres la même journée comme je peux en mettre 1 par semaine.**

 **Pour le harem de Naruto, je peux encore en ajouté, dites-moi qui vous voulez et je noterait en début de chapitre qui est ajouté.**

 **Pour certain, je suis sur que malgré comment est déroulé cette fic, peuvent croire que ça va être une fic de négligence mais croyiez moi ce n'est pas le cas. Nan mais je crois que Naruto a déjà assez souffert de ça solitude comme ça, mais aprés chacun ses préférences.**

 **Je suis quelqu'un de très ouvert d'esprit, je n'ai rien contre les homo ou l'inceste ou divers préjugés que font les habituellement les gens. Si vous être contre tous ça, eh ben, ok, vous être contre, je suis pas la pour me lancé dans un débat.**

 **Si quelque chose vous chiffonne, envoyé un commentaire.**

 **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo le monde. On se retrouve pour le seconde chapitre de l'histoire. Pas beaucoup de choses a ajouté en ce qui concerne le dernier chapitre vu que je pense avoir un un résume assez explicatif avec une intro suffisamment longue. Bon en ce qui concerne ce chapitre, je vais montré les débuts de Naruto a l'académie, comment il rencontre Kaguya et Kurama et comment se passe sa vie depuis l'attaque kuubi. Je tien a dire qu'il n'y aura pas de grosses scènes de sexe jusqu'à qu'il deviennent chunnin ou après la pause des 3 ans avec le commencement de l'arc Shippuden. Membre du harem rajouté : Mabui, Fuu, Yugito, Matatabi, Chomei. Tous les bijuus sont des femmes (vu qu'elles viennent de Kaguya). Dernière choses avant le commencement du chapitre, en ce qui concerne le massacre Uchiha et qui va étre une des raisons pourquoi j'ai pas fait Sasuke un vengeur idiots et arrogants, seul la moitié du clan Uchiha va être tuée et ce fut seulement ceux qui était pour le coup d'état puis il sera expliqué pourquoi Itachi avait a tuer les membres de son clan. Donc voilà, maintenant place au chapitre.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

 **« Naruto » : kurama ou autre biju ou divinité(Kami, Shinigami, ect...) parle**

« Naruto » : Kaguya parle dans le monde intérieur de Naruto

« Naruto » : Toute personne parle

« _Naruto_ » : Pensée

 **Chapitre 2 : L'éveil au pouvoir d'un futur Dieu**

8 ans plus tard.

Cela faisait 8 ans que le Kyuubi avait attaqué et que Minato Namikaze était mort. Hiruzen Sarutobi reprit le poste de Hokage et expliqua ce qui s'est passé. Il a dit a toute la population de Konoha ce que le Kyuubi et Kushina lui ont dit, a l'exception de la mère du kyuubi, et les résultats ont été plus que satisfaisante, oui encore des personnes voient Naruto comme un démon mais cette partie ne represente a peine 20 % du village et que des civils (dont le conseil) mais plus de la moitié des civils le voyaient comme un humain malgré son apparence et étaient, en effet, très sympathique et sociable avec lui. Quand au côté shinobi, personne ne le voyait comme un démon puisque tout le monde savait les rudiments du fuinjutsu. On peut donc dire que notre héro blonde...euh...albinos était la plupart du temps bien traité et choyé sans en abusé.

Parlant de Naruto, ce dernier vient de se réveillé dans sa chambre avec une décoration simpliste au possible : un grand lit 3 places, grandes armoires, bureaux avec une chaises pour écrire ou dessiné. Une chambre normal, quoi. Ouvrant les yeux, Naruto sentit quelque choses sur ses bras, tourna la tête et aperçu ses 2 sœurs jumelles aînées (bien que de quelques minutes) (Imaginez 2 Naruko canon) dormant paisiblement. Naruto sourit en voyant ce spectacle mignon et essaye de bouger ses bras sans réveillé les filles, ce qui ne fut pas possible puisque au même moment, sa mère se mis a les appelé :

''Naruto, Mito, Naruko. Debout, c'est aujourd'hui que vous commencé l'académie.''

Aussitôt, les 2 filles se réveilla en sursaut et excité de ses nouvelles, elles virent leur frère qui se massait les 2 bras pour faire circuler le sang, s'approcha de lui et l'embrasse sur la joue. Naruto rougit un peu mais ses sœurs ne le remarque pas comme elle partait se changé et prendre leur petit déjeuner, bien que Naruto ne remarque pas non plus la rougeur de ses sœurs sur leur joues. Naruto, Mito et Naruko était très proches, plus proches encore que des frères et sœurs communs mais pas encore au niveau de l'amour pur. Leur mère l'avait remarqué mais ne dit rien pour l'instant comme ils sont jeunes et que ça peut changé a tout moment.

Naruto se leva, alla à son tiroir et pris des vêtement, un t-shirt blanc avec des accent rouge et noir et le symbole uzumaki sur elle et un pantalon noir type ANBU. Il se chaussa d'une paire de chaussure shinobi noir. Par-dessus ses vêtements, il mis un haori blanc avec magatana autour du coup et dans le dos au nombre de 9 avec le symbole du rinnegan en dessous des 9 magatana, il porte aussi le symbole du clan otsutsuki sur le devant du haori : un croissant de lune avec un cercle a sa droite. Et la question que vous vous posé tous en ce moment est : Comment Naruto peut savoir pour le clan otsutsuki et pourquoi porte-t-il son symbole ? La réponse est simple :

''Bonjour Kaguya-chan et Kurama'' dit Naruto avec plus de joie que d'habitude.

''Bonjour Naruto-kun. Tu sembles bien heureux aujourd'hui. Je peux te demandé pourquoi ?'' demanda curieusement la usagi no megami et la première personne a avoir obtenu le chakra Kaguya otsutsuki.

'' **Salut Naruto** '' repondit la personne qui a causé des dommages a Konoha il y a de cela 8 ans : le Kyuubi ou plutôt le juubi maintenant, kurama.

''Je commence l'académie ninja aujourd'hui avec Mito-chan et Naruko-chan.''

''Oh, je vois. Ah, oui. Je m'en souviens que tu m'en avait parler il y a quelques mois.''

Naruto a rencontré Kaguya i ans lorsque un assassin, envoyé par le conseil civile, bien qu'il n'y a pas eu de preuves, a essayé de le tué et Naruto a tellement eu peur qu'il a inconsciemment activer son 3eme œil contenant son rinne-sharingan et lui a envoyé un shinra tensei puissant, le tuant instantanément. Comme son corps et son esprit n'a pas pu prendre a l'époque la puissant de l'attaque et son premier kill, il perdit conscience et se réveilla dans son monde intérieur.

 _Flashback no jutsu :_

''Où suis-je ?'' demanda a haute voix Naruto.

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir une grande foret, un océan et divers végétations. L'endroit, pour une raison quelconque lui fit se sentir bien et détendu. Il se sentit en paix, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arrivé. Comme il continue a regardé autour de lui, il entendit une voix féminine qui lui fit sursauté :

''Tu es dans ton monde intérieur, jeune Naruto'' lui dit la voix que Naruto trouva chaleureuse et douce.

Il se retourna et rougis en voyant une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'a jamais vu. Elle avait de long cheveux blanc comme lui qui lui arrivait jusqu'au cheville, des yeux et des cornes comme lui, une peau couleur très pale mais qui avait l'air très douces, une poitrine très développé, une tasse E, et portait un kimono royal avec magatana autour de son col et a divers autres endroits, le kimono était blanc avec des traits noirs et rouges. Même pour Naruto, qui n'avait que 3 ans, cette femme était une déesse de la beauté. Il ne pût s'empêcher de murmurer avec crainte :

''Belle''

Kaguya entendit cela et sourit chaleureusement a Naruto qui lui fit encore plus rougir.

''Je te remercie du compliment, tu es très mignon, toi aussi.''

''Eh, eh ! Merci.'' dit timidement Naruto. '' Alors vous dites que je suis dans mon monde intérieur. Pourquoi je suis ici ?'' Naruto demanda curieusement.

''Eh bien, j'imagine que tu as du remarqué mon apparence était un peu similaire a la tienne. La vérité était que je suis la cause de ton apparence et de tes pouvoirs.'' lui expliqua la femme.

''D'accord mais j'ai quelques questions a vous posé. D'abord, comment vous vous appelez ?''

''Je m'appelle Kaguya otsutsuki et je suis la première personne a avoir obtenu le chakra dans ce monde et toi Naruto, tu es un de mes descendants a travers le clan uzumaki qui fut le clan de ta mère. Je suis aussi la mère de celui que vous appelez le rikudo sennin.'' elle dit cette dernière partie avec du venin dans sa voix bien que Naruto étant encore jeune ne s'en rendit pas compte.

'' Ok, deuxième question : de quelle pouvoir vous parlez ?'' a demandé Naruto mais cette fois avec plus d'excitation. Après tout, quelle gamin de 3 ne serait pas excité d'apprendre qu'il les pouvoir d'un dieu.

''Je vais t 'expliquer mais ça va être un peu long''

Kaguya lui expliqua comment son chakra est infini du a sa présence et qu'il continuera a augmenté avec l'âge. Elle lui dit aussi a propos de ses yeux : que ses yeux de base sont le byakugan et qu'il permet de voir a 360 degrés et peut voir toute les sources de chakra dans un certain rayon donné ainsi que les 361 points de chakra (je me souviens plus du nom) qu'il faudrait frappé pour faire arrêté la production de chakra a un ennemi. Elle lui montra comment activé son byakugan que Naruto réussi a activé de suite. Ensuite elle lui montrat son 3eme œil qui se trouve sur son front. Il etait rouge avec des 4 cercles noirs et 9 tomoes avec 3 tomoes sur les 3 premiers cercles. Kaguya appelle cela le rinne-sharingan ou juubigan pour faire plus court. Elle lui dit que c'était la fusion parfait entre le l'éternel mangekyou sharingan et le rinnegan sans les inconvénients. Elle lui dit que l'éternel mangekyou sharingan permet de prédire les attaques, jeté de puissantes illusions, copier les techniques de taijutsu, ninjutsu et genjutsu, et elle lui parla des 7 techniques du mangekyou sharingan : amaterasu, tsukuyomi, kamui, kotoamatsukami, susanoo, izanami et izanagi, bien que les 2 dernières, elle lui a formellement interdit de l'utilisé sauf si il est sur le point de mourir car elle lui rendront aveugle de l'œil bien qu'il finirait par guérir au bout de 10 ans. Elle lui expliqua ensuite les technque du rinnegan avec les 6 chemins Shuradô, Chikushôdô, Gakidô, Tendô, Ningendô et Jigendô, le contrôle améliorer du chakra, la possibilité d'effectué les 5 éléments de base, katon, suiton, raiton, fuuton, doton et la gagner la possibilité d'utilisé le yôton, le Inton et Inyôton. Elle lui parle aussi du Shikotsumyaku qui lui permet de réguler ses os et de les utilisé comme armes et de faire disparaître en poussières tout ce qu'il touche. Elle lui dit qu'il y a encore d'autre capacité, mais quelle lui en parlera plus tard. Pour dire que Naruto était heureux était comme dire que Sakura et sa mère était de puissantes kunoichis et que Tsunade senju était plate comme une planche à pain. Il ne pouvait juste plus tenir en place. Kaguya lui dit qu'elle le formera dans ces compétences. Elle lui a aussi dit de ne pas devenir arrogant mais plutôt d'aidé d'autre personnes a devenir plus puissantes et de prendre soin des personnes qu'il considéré comme importantes pour lui, comme sa mère et ses sœurs. Naruto a aussi pris a cœur une phrase très importantes de Kaguya : « Le pouvoir corrompt, le pouvoir absolu corrompt absolument ».

Après avoir expliqué ses pouvoirs, Kaguya lui a demandé de le suivre pour présenté a quelqu'un d'autre qui est désolé de la mort de son père. Naruto étant très intelligent a tout de suite compris qu'elle parlait du kyuubi bien que Kaguya lui a corrigé en lui disant que kyuubi n'est plus vraiment adapté.

Après quelque minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une grotte et Kaguya appela quelqu'un qui fit Naruto confus :

''Kurama-chan, viens s'il-te-plait ma fille, Naruto est là.''

Naruto entendit quelqu'un approché et quelques instant plus tard aperçu un grand renard rouge orangé avec 10 queues se balançaient joyeusement derrières. Attends... 10 QUEUES ?

''Mais... mais... je pensait que le kuubi avait 9 queues pas 10.'' dit d'une manière incrédule Naruto.

''C'est en faite du a ma présence : comme kyuubi était au départ une partie de mon pouvoir puisque maintenant son chakra est mélangé avec le tien qui est maintenant on peut dire exactement comme le mien il atteint sa pleine puissance et c'est ce qu'on appelle juubi. Maintenant si c'est 8 sœurs venait a être scellé elle aussi en toi elles deviendraient aussi des juubis et augmenterait ton propre pouvoir.'' expliqua Kaguya en mode professeur avec des lunettes sortie d'on ne sait où.

'' Ah d'accord.''se tourna vers kurama'' Bonjour euh...''

'' **Yo kit, tu peux m'appeler Kurama ou Kura-chan.** ''

''D'accord kurama''dit avec un sourire Naruto.

Ainsi naissait une grande amitié était entre ses 3 personnes sans savoir que plus tard cela amènera a quelque choses de plus fort.

 _Flashback no jutsu KAI_

Naruto descendit dans la salle a mangé pour trouvé sa mère en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde.

''Bonjour kaa-chan''

''Bonjour sotchi. Bien dormis ? Hâte d'être a l'académie ?'' demanda sa mère avec un grand sourire.

Kushina uzumaki, chef actuelle du clan uzumaki, une célèbre kunoichi rang S avec un fuir a vu dans le livre bingo et considérer comme une des plus belles kunoichis des nations élémentaires, bien quelle est dans la trentaines on pourrait presque croire qu'elle fut seulement une femme de 18 ans du a ses gènes uzumaki. De nombreuses personnes lui demande de sortir avec elles ou de l'épouse mais elle les repousse parfois de façon très dure pour les plus persistants ( c'est à dire la castration brrrrrrrrrr) et bien qu'elle est eu 3 enfants elle garde sa ligne et continue de s'entraîner pour protégé ses enfants.

''Oh oui, kaa-chan, j'ai hâte mais j'espère que ça sera pas trop ennuyeux.''

Qu'on le sache, Naruto peut déjà tenir tête à a un jonin inexpérimenté, par forcement le battre mais lui tenir tête longtemps. Il ne maîtrise pas encore encore tous ses dojutsu a part le byakugan qui est bien supérieur a celui d'un hyuga, il peut voir jusqu'à 10 kilomètres de rayon, très impressionnant d'après Kaguya, il maîtrise 2 chemins du rinnegan le Gakidô et Chikushôdô ainsi qu'une maîtrise parfaite de son style vent et pour les une très bonnes connaissances pour ses autre affinités, Kaguya lui a dit que une fois qu'il maîtrise les 5 éléments de bases, il pourrait commencer a fusionner les éléments entre eux. Son sharingan est très bon aussi, il arrive a bien prédire les attaques et a lancé beaucoup de puissants genjutsu, il maîtrise la technique de kamui et amaterasu et arrive a faire un susanoo assez puissant pour quelqu'un de 8 ans bien que loin d'être parfait. Naruto a reussi a découvrir un truc il pouvait changé ses yeux : par exemple, ses yeux byakugan il pouvait transformer en sharingan ou rinnegan et ainsi le byagukan replacerait le doujutsu utilisé dans l'œil sur son front. Son Shikotsumyaku est bien developpé mais Naruto a un peu de mal avec. Kaguya lui a dit que c'était normal comme ça lui était aussi arrivé. Il s'entraîne aussi sur senjutsu et sur une technique que Kaguya a appelé les goudamas qui peuvent détruire les nations élémentaires si Naruto le désirait mais pour cela il aurait d'abord besoin de commencé a maitrisé la technique de Banbutsu Sôzô car bien que Naruto maitrise son affinité Inton et yôton il a plus de mal avec son affinité Inyôton mais Kaguya lui rappelle que c'est normal et qu'il n'a que 8 ans même si il est un génie.

Pendant que Kaguya le formait (avec bien entendu l'aide des kage bushin) Kushina entrainait les jumelles Mito et Naruko qui maintenant pouvait prendre n'importe quelle genin mais pas toujours les battre.

''A ce propos Sotchi'' lui dit sa mère '' L'hokage a décidé d'un programme spécial pour toi, bien que sera dans la même classe que tes sœurs, tu suivra un parcours différents, il viendra dans votre classe et demandera a qui le veulent qui veut suivre le même entraînement que toi.''

''Ah, d'accord, Kurama et kaguya-chan te dise bonjour.''

'' Bonjour a eux aussi'' répondit avec un large sourire Kushina.

Naruto a parlé de Kaguya et de ses pouvoirs a quelques personnes avec l'autorisation de Kaguya. Ses personnes sont : sa mère, ses sœurs, son parain Jiraya, surnommé affectueusement ero-sennin par les membres de la famille (en plus de Kaguya ^^), leur marraine Tsunade Senju et l'hokage Hiruzen qui après avoir appris tout ça n'a pas pus s'empêcher de dire sa phrase préféré : « Je suis trop vieux pour ses conneries ! » et en a déclarer un secret rang SSS auquel tout le monde a accepter.

''Ah oui au faite Naruto. L'hokage a dit que tu a maintenant le droit de prendre le nom otsutsuki quand tu arrive a l'académie mais pour formé le clan ce sera quand tu serait chunnin.''

''D'accord merci kaa-chan'' a dit avec un sourire Naruto.

Naruto avait l'intention de reformer le clan otsutsuki comme a cause de la présence de Kaguya il n'était plus 100% uzumaki. Il était toujours ses gènes uzumaki vu qu'il descendait du clan otsutsuki a côté du clan Senju mais il etait plus otsutsuki que uzumaki. Il voulait donner au clan otsutsuki sa véritable gloire puisque c'est le clan d'origine du chakra. Kaguya l'a accepté et l'a remercié en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Après avoir finie de prendre le petit déjeuner la famille partis en direction de l'académie. Sur le chemin la plupart des personnes leurs dirent bonjour avec des sourires avec lequel la famille uzumaki répondit volontiers mais 1 ou 2 personnes civils que croisent la famille regarda Naruto comme si il était la peste mais il l'ignora sachant très bien pourquoi il le hait et qu'il sont juste des idiots attardé bien qu'il est quand même désolé pour eux d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de cher pour certain.

Ils arrivèrent au bout de quelque minutes et virent d'autre familles parmis lequel se trouvait les héritiers des clans.

''Bon, on se voit ce soir les enfants, soyer sage et Naruto veille bien sur tes sœurs.'' déclara Kushina avec un peu de tristesse de déjà voir ses enfants grandir a cette vitesse et déjà être a l'académie.

'' T'inquiète pas kaa-chan, on peut prendre soin de nous même et puis y a toujours tu sais qui qui nous aide en cas de force majeur.'' assura Naruto a sa mère.

'' Ouai kaa-san, Naruto-onii-chan peut nous protéger, il est super et badass après tout.'' s'exclama avec ferveur Naruko qui fut, comme toujours, la plus excité des jumelles.

'' Naruko-nee-chan a raison, Naruto ne laissera rien nous arrivé.'' Mito dit calmement pour rassuré leur mère.

'' Bien allez-y et soyez au top de votre classe d'accord faire votre mère fière.''dit Kushina en essayant une larme et avec un sourire.

''HAI'' déclarèrent les frères et sœurs uzumaki ensemble.

Les triplés se dirigèrent vers leur classe désigné et regardèrent qui se trouvait dedans.

Ils aperçoivent quelques étudiants venant d'un groupe civil et les héritiers des clans de Kohona parmi lequel se trouvait :

-Shikamaru Nara : héritier du clan Nara. Le clan Nara a une très grande intelligence seulement concurrencé par leur paresse, ils sont les génies tactiques de Konoha.

-Shino Aburame : héritier du clan Aburame. Le clan Aburame est un clan qui se base sur les insectes qui peuvent repoussé pas mal de gens d'où le clan a des problèmes de relations sociales.

-Choji Akimichi : héritier du clan Akimichi. Le clan Akimichi est un clan qui mange beaucoup mais vu que leur jutsu sont basé sur ça, il n'ont aucun problemes de santé. Certains philosophes célébrés que la citation : « Il ne faut pas vivre pour manger mais manger pour vivre. » ne s'applique pas a ce clan.

-Ino Yamanaka : héritière du clan Yamanaka. Son clan a un gekkai kekkei qui est basé sur les capacités psychiques comme pouvoir lire les souvenirs d'une personnes. Il font généralement partis de la partie de la divisons de l'intelligence de Kohona pour les informations.

-Hinata Hyuga : héritière du clan hyuuga. Le clan hyuga possède un gekkai kekkei ou dojutsu qui permet de voir a 360 degré et les 361 points de chakra du corps humain ce qui les classe parmi les clan les plus mortels au taijutsu.

-Kiba Inuzuka : héritier du clan Inuzuka. Le clan Inuzuka est caractéristique des traits félins et de leur marques sur les joues ainsi que de les voire souvent en compagnie de chiens. Il sont, en quelques sortes, les pisteurs de Konoha.

-Sastuki Uchiha : sœur de l'héritier du clan Uchiha.

-Sasuke Uchiha : nouvelle héritier du clan Uchiha depuis que son frère est porté comme un ninja voyou. Le clan Uchiha est un peu comme le clan Hyuga puisqu'il possède aussi un dojutsu mais cette fois c'est le sharingan. Le sharingan dans sa forme de base permet d'envoyer des genjutsu puissant, de prédire les mouvements et de copier les jutsus.

Une fois qu'il rentre tout le monde leur jeta un regard et la plupart, sinon tous, fut très surpris de l'apparence de Naruto, les filles ne pouvait pas empêché de rougir et les garçons aussi mais en regardant cette fois les sœurs de Naruto.

Naruto et ses sœurs sentant les regards sur eux et les personnes qui rougirent pensérent :

'' _Si il ose sortir avec mes sœurs, je les étripes._ ''

''Quelqu'un est jaloux, on dirait'' taquina Kaguya.

''Non, je ne le suis pas... Bon peut-être un peu mais c'est normal, c'est mes sœurs, n'importe quelle frère réagirait comme ça, non ?''demanda Naruto avec un doute.

''Moui, je pense que tu les aime plus que tu veux le croire toi même.''

Naruto ne répondit pas.

Quand a ses sœurs :

'' _Oni-chan est a moi. Pas touche. Fruit défendu._ ''

Ils entendirent soudain quelque chose semblable a une banshee.

''Oi, c'est quoi ces cornes ridicules sur ta tête, on n'est pas au carnaval ici.''

Ce fut Sakura Haruno fille d'une des personnes qui siège au conseil civile Mebuki Haruno.

''Toi, c'est ta voix qui est ridiculement forte, banshee au cheveux roses.''dit Naruto avec une voix impassible.

Tout le monde qui a entendu l'insulte, ce mis à rire bruyamment. Sakura qui n'a pas bien pris l'insulte s'apprête un donné un coup de poing. Les gens ont tenté d'intervenir mais sont devenu choqué par ce qui arriva.

Naruto ayant vu le coup venir changea son œil droit en Eternel mangekyou sharingan (prenez mangekyou de Madara, Shisui, Obito et Sasuke) et dit « Kamui ». Résultat, le coup passa a travers Naruto qui n'a même pas réagit et Sakura fut emporter dans son propre élan tomba par terre, tête la premiere.

Sasuke et Sastuki qui avait vu l'œil ont pensé :'' _Mais... mais c'était un mangekyou sharingan et c'est quoi cette technique._ '' Naruko et Mito était juste content de ce qu'a fait leur frère et le reste de la classe était trop choqué pour dire quelque chose.

Ce fut a ce moment que le professeur Iruka Umino entra dans la salle de classe avec le hokage et tous le monde ce mis debout.

''Bien, avant que votre classe commence, je tiens a dire quelque chose d'important. Du a un élève de votre classe, qui est extrêmement en avance sur vous tous, pour évité qu'il soit qu'il soit tenu a attendre que vous progressé subira un programme très avancée que j'ai concocté moi-même. Je suis venu vous le proposé pour voir qui serait prêt a subir une dure formation. Je tiens a précisé que cela sera vraiment très dure, la personne en question pour qui j'ai fait ce programme peut déjà lutter vs un jonin.''Cela choqua tout le monde (sauf Naruto et ses sœurs qui sont déja au courant) que quelqu'un dans leur classe peut se battre a égalité avec l'élite de leur village.''Bien qui souhaite rejoindre ce programme ? '' L'hokage demanda en balayant son regard sur la classe.

''Hogake-sama, qui est exactement cette élève ?'' demanda Iruka qui fut lui aussi choqué d'apprendre ses nouvelles.

''Naruto, approche mon garçon.''

Naruto se leva et se mis a coté de l'hokage et en face de la classe qui le regarda abasourdi et choqué.

''Voila Naruto otsutsuki, si vous voulez savoir comment sa ce fait qu'il est fort a ce point alors qu'il n'a que 8 ans est un secret SSS classé que seul lui peut décidé de revelé. Maintenant, pour ce qu'il veulent venir dans le même programme que lui, levez la main.''

Quelque personne leva la main comme les sœurs de Naruto, les 2 Uchiha, Kiba , Hinata, Ino, Sakura (sa vous surprend -_-')et Shino.

''Trés bien, tous ce qui font partis de ce programme sur le coté gauche de la classe. Iruka enseignera le coté droit de la classe. Différents jonins viendront pour enseigné a la partie gauche, vous recevrez vos emploi du temps demain chacun.'' Avec ses mots l'hokage partie laissant Iruka expliqué ce qu'on attend d'eux. Pendant son discours, Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir les regards curieux qu'il recevait.

'' _Ca va être de longues explication_ ''

 **Et voilà le second chapitre, que j'espère assez long a votre goût. J'ai essayer de faire Naruto trop puissant encore mais légitiment forte tout de même parce que avouons le, être enseigné par la déesse du chakra en personne et de pouvoir littéralement tout faire avec son chakra. Après tout c'est une fic avec un Naruto divin. Je pense que vous avez peut-être trouvé certain personne trop OOC comme Kaguya ou Kurama mais je tiens a rappeler qu'il suffit de lire pour comprendre pourquoi il sont OOC. Et donc pour infos, Naruto a TOUTES les capacité sharingan et rinnegan surtout que j'ai un truc que je veux faire avec fuinjutsu et la technique limbo sur une certaine personne. HA HA HA !**

 **Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut. Je suis de retour pour le 3eme chapitre. Avant de commencer, je tien a répondre a une question que l'on m'a posé a propos de la régularité de publication des chapitres. Alors je tiens a dire que non, je ne serait pas avoir des mises à jour régulière même si je ne ferait pas attendre plus d'une semaine et demi (10 jours pour préciser). Bref, au moins comme ça, c'est fixé.**

 **Bon pour ce 3eme chapitre, vous allez voir Naruto tout le long de sa période académique jusqu'au diplôme et peut-être le début de son équipe qui sera TRES différentes du canon. Naruto va aussi rencontré Zetsu dans le prochain chapitre. J'ai aussi remarqué que les traits qui souligne les parole de Kaguya ne sont pas passé dans le chapitre précédent mais je pense que vous avez pus reconnaître qui parlait a ce moment la. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

 **Je ne possède pas Naruto.**

 **« Naruto » : kurama ou autre biju ou divinité(Kami, Shinigami, ect...) parle**

« Naruto » : Kaguya parle dans le monde intérieur de Naruto

« Naruto » : Toute personne parle

« _Naruto_ » : Pensée

 **Chapitre 3 : Remise de diplôme et l'arrêt d'un traître.**

5 ans plus tard.

Cela faisait 5 ans que Naruto et ses sœurs avaient commencé l'académie ninja de Konoha et les craintes de Naruto pensant que cela allait être ennuyeux s'est révélé fausse. En effet, il lui on permis d'être plus endurant et d'apprendre la base du fuinjutsu et divers méthode de développement de taijutsu. Il a par exemple, réussi a trouvé comment sa marraine Tsunade a sa super force et a l'utilisé voir même l'améliorer. Autant dire que la première fois que Naruto la montré à sa marraine, elle a été très fière de lui et lui a même demandé de voir si il y avait une limite a la super force.

En dehors de l'académie, il a réussi a perfectionner ses éléments après avoir finalement maîtrisé les 5 de bases et à commencé a les fusionné, il n'a réussi a faire pour l'instant que le hyoton, mokuton, shiton, enton et yoton avec 5 jutsus pour chacun des éléments. Son EMS est maîtrisé mais reste a faire pour lui le parfait susanoo. Il maîtrise 2 nouveaux chemins : le Tendô et Shuradô et a réussi a maîtrisé aussi son Inyôton et a réussi a avoir la maîtrise du senjutsu dans se forme de base. Vu qu'il maitrisait les éléments essentielles a une de ses plus puissantes techniques, Kaguya lui montra comment faire un goudama et après 2 ans de tenter la technique a réussi a en faire 2.

Voyant qu'il était très avancé par rapport au autre et pourrait donné un défi a même la sannin et l'hokage, Naruto commença a aidé a formé les autres, il a, par exemple, apprit a ses sœurs de former le mokuton grâce a leur haute affinité de l'eau et de la terre. Sa mère et ses sœurs étaient vraiment très heureuses et quand Hiruzen avait appris maintenant qu'il avait 3 autre utilisateur mokuton, il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. La même chose pour Tsunade. Il a ensuite aidé les frère et sœur Uchiha après une conversation de pourquoi il avait un mangekyou sharingan, après qu'il leur ai fait promettre, sous peine de mort, de ne rien a dire, il leur révéla tout et ils ont été très choqué mais après qu'ils ont compris qu'il était plus puissant qu'eux, ils répudient leur fierté Uchiha et lui demanda humblement si il pouvait les aider a formé auquel Naruto accepta avec un grand sourire sadique.

Mais il n'y a pas que les pouvoirs et la puissance de Naruto qui a évolué, ses relations aussi. Il a commencé a avoir plusieurs béguins dont les 1er était sa mère et ses sœurs auquel il n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était mal, cependant Kaguya le rassura en lui disant que même si il était encore 100% uzumaki ça n'aurait pas d'importance puisque l'inceste était très présent et même conseillé car ils permettait de rendre le clan plus fort. Naruto accepta et après 3 ans a l'académie avoua a ses sœurs et sa mère qui, pour son plus grand choc, lui avoua que leurs sentiments sont réciproques et Kushina lui parla de l'ARC qu'il aurait a prendre si il veut reformé le clan otsutsuki donc ce n'est pas grave si il ont a partagé. Les 3 autres béguins qu'il a eu à été de 2 des 3 personnes qu'il s'attendait le moins : Kurama et Kaguya. Naruto leur avoua au cours de sa 4eme année a l'académie auquel elles répondirent avec enthousiasme bien que Naruto n'a pas pus empêcher de dire qu'il était bizarre de tomber amoureux de son ancêtre qui avait prés de 1000 ans alors qu'elle était toujours une femme sexy. Kurama quand a elle, lorsque Naruto a vu sa forme humaine, il n'a pus s'empêcher de saigner du nez tellement elle était belle et sexy (penser Rias grémory de high school DXD en un peu plus vieux et grande). Son dernier béguin était aussi la personne la plus difficile a avoué puisque c'était la princesse Uchiha : Satsuki Uchiha mais Naruto ne manquant pas courage lui déclara sa flamme auquel elle répondit avec une manière très Uchiha : elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa sur la bouche devant toute la classe, au choc de tout la classe (surtout son frère mais on pouvait voir un petit sourire) a part ses sœurs. Satsuki l'a présenté à sa mère Mikoto Uchiha, chef du clan Uchiha jusqu'à que Sasuke peut prendre le relai, puisque son père avait été tué par Itachi (que tout le reste de la famille bizarrement était plutôt content) qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les taquiné.

Et nous voici actuellement la veille du jour de l'académie la soirée avant que Iruka et le jonin qui s'occupe de la partie gauche de la classe les laisses partir.

''Très bien, avant de partir, je tiens a vous dire que ce fut un plaisir de s'occuper de vous pendant ses 5 années et que je crois que c'est la classe la mieux réussi depuis la fondation de Konoha. Demain, c'est le jour de l'évaluation finale qui déterminera si vous êtes apte a devenir genin de notre village. Pour rappeler qui a la plus grande chance de réussir demain, voici les résultat :

Pour les garçon : en temps que recrue de l'année : Naruto otsutsuki qui même si il échoue de test demain par pur hasard mérite déjà d'être génin voir même chunnin. Viens ensuite : Sasuke Uchiha, qui a aussi une place quasi-assuré d'etre genin. Puis Shino Aburame, ect...(le reste n'a pas grande importances pour l'instand)

Pour les fille : la Konoichi de l'année est, eh ben, partagé entre 3 personnes : Naruko, Mito uzumaki et Satsuki Uchiha...''

Iruka ne peut pas continuer puisque le cri familier de la famille banshee... euh... Haruno retenti.

''COMMENT ! CES NULS ET FAIBLARD FILLES NE SONT PAS MIEUX QUE MOI ! JE DEVRAIS ETRE KUNOICHI DE L ANNEE POUR QUE SASUKE-KUN TOMBE AMOUREUX DE MOI ET ME RECONNAISSE !''

Pauvre Kiba, ses oreilles saignaient. Naruto prenant pitié de lui se dirigea vers la banshee au cheveux roses idiote et déclara a voix haute :

''Fuinjutsu : stop aux cris de la banshee ! FUIN !''

Naruto plaça un joint au niveau du cou de Sakura qui essaya de crier pour qu'il lui retire. Mot-clé : essayer.

''Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait ?''

''Simple Iruka-sensei. J'ai fait un joint qui fait que lorsque elle crie, aucun sons ne sort, mais elle peut toujours parlé.''

Par cette simple phrase, Naruto se fait traité en dieu pour le reste de la journée par le village entier même ce qui le voit comme un démon, au grand malheur de 2 personnes au cheveux roses.

Le lendemain matin :

Naruto se dirigea vers l'académie, pour ce qui va être sa dernière journée, avec ses copines, son frère en tout sauf le sang Sasuke et sa futur belle-mère Mikoto. Une fois arrivé, ils s'installèrent a leur place habituelle et attendit avec hâte Iruka a arrivé avec euphorie.

Les élèves continue d'arrivé mais cette fois quelque chose de différent se passa :

''Naruto-baka, dégage de là, pour que sasuke-kun puisse être a côté de moi parce qu'il m'aime.''

Bien que Naruto ne réagit pas, ses copines et Sasuke la regardaient avec dégout.

''D'où tu ose t'adressait de cette manière a Naruto-kun, banshee ? Naruto et Sasuke sont comme des frères envers l'autre et ne sont pas inutile et chaire a canon comme toi.'' dit avec un grognement Naruko.

''Ouai laisse mon frère et Naruto-kun tranquille, t'es nullement de taille face a eux, planche a pain.'' a déclarer avec arrogance Satsuki en mettant son buste d'une bonne taille C en avant ce qui fit enragé Sakura.

''Laissez les filles, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, elle est tellement stupide qu'elle continuera même si Sasuke sortait avec une autre fille.'' dit Naruto avec un sourire bien qu'on pouvait voir le sourire narquois sur son visage.

Ne pouvant en prendre plus, Sakura s'apprêta a donné un coup de poing a Naruto qui déclara calmement :

''Tiens j'avais envie d'utilisé cette technique, ça me donne une occasions de le faire.

Tout le monde dans la classe sauf Sakura qui continuait toujours a donnée son coup de poing a Naruto, regardait Naruto qui ouvrit les yeux montrant son rinnegan a la stupéfaction de toute les personnes dans la classe et dit a voix haute :

''Limbo''

Au grand choc de tout le monde, le poing de Sakura s'arrenta dans l'air comme si quelque chose bloqué et fut renvoyé a travers le mur en face de la classe.

Personne ne comprit ce qui vient de se passé.

''Test réussi'' a déclarer avec un sourire sadique qui a fait ses copines rougirent.

C'est a ce moment que Iruka avait un autre chunnin qui va par le nom de Mizuki portant tout les 2 des papiers qu'il semblait être l'examen écrit. Ils aperçurent Sakura encastré dans un mur et haussèrent les épaules en sachant qu'elle a encore du provoqué Naruto mais en voyant la classe béante a Naruto, il demanda quand même.

''Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi Sakura est encastré dans un mur ?''

Ce fut Sasuke qui répond :

''Sakura-san a encore essayé de donné un coup de poing a Naruto mais Naruto a utilisé une technique qu'il appelle « Limbo » qui a littéralement stoppé le poings de Sakura dans l'air et l'a envoyé dans le mur.''

Les 2 chunnins regardèrent Naruto en état de choc, qui aurait qu'un jutsu pareil existait, il voyait le rinnegan de Naruto et comprirent que c'était une technique du rinnegan. C'est vraiment une dojutsu impressionnant. (Qu'on prenne en compte que Naruto n'a pas d'yeux ''normaux'', ses yeux sont soit le byagukan, soit le sharingan, soit le rinnegan).

''Bien passons ses détails'' qui fit tout le monde faire tomber une goutte de sueur'' et passons a la première partie de l'examen qui sera un examen écrit. Vous avez 45 minutes pour compléter ce test.''

Iruka et Mizuki passa les copies aux élèves face caché mais Naruto pouvait quand même voir a travers.

''Bien prés. Beguin !''

A peine commencé que Naruto finit déjà, choquante encore une fois, tous le monde.

'' _Rapide_ '' étaient leur pensées.

45 minutes plus tard

''Bien laissez vos copies là, quelqu'un va les ramassé. Pendant ce temps suivez nous dehors'' dit Iruka.

A l'extérieur du bâtiment :

''Bon, maintentant, nous allons tester votre lancé de shurikens et kunais. Premier a passé Shino''

Shino fait 8/10 aux lancé de kunais et shurikens ainsi que Hinata, Kiba et Ino.

Les civils nés font pas plus de 6/10 pour le lancée de shurikens et 4/10 pour le lancée de kunais.

'' _Pathétique_ '' pensait Naruto, Mito, Naruko, Sasuke et Satsuki.

Shikamaru fait 6/10 a la fois au lancée de kunais et shurikens. Choji fait 7/10 au lancée de shuriken et 8/10 pour les kunais.

Sakura a fait la pire de la classe 1/10 shurikens et 2/10 pour les kunais et a tenté de faire un clin d'œil charmeur a Sasuke qu'il ignora royalement.

Puis ce fut au tour du petit groupe de génie. Naruko, Mito, Satsuki et Sasuke font 10/10 pour shurikens et kunais. Ce fut maintenant au tour de Naruto que tout le monde regarda curieusement s'asseoir dans la position du lotus et fermée les yeux. Iruka était sur le point de demander ce qu'il fait lorsque pour la 3eme fois de la journée, il les choqua jusqu'au sang.

Tout le monde pouvait voir le chakra large de Naruto autour de lui comme formant une aura blanc argenté. Soudain les 10 kunais posées sur la table se leva, se mit en position devant Naruto qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et se dirigea a grande vitesse en direction du mannequin et toucha tout les endroits ou sa serait un one shot kill. Le même processus se passa pour les shurikens.

''Whoaaaaaaaaaa'' fut la seul chose que pouvait dire la classe dans la crainte et l'émerveillement de l'affichage de puissance de Naruto.

''C'est ce qui s'appelle être en extase'' déclara avec humour Kaguya.

'' **C'est clair, parce que je suis moi-même dans le même cas que la classe de Naruto-kun. Il me rend tout excité.** '' a déclarer un Kurama qui bave a comment est badass Naruto.

Après s'être remis du choc, Iruka les ramena a l'intérieur dans l'arène pour la partie taijutsu. Les 2 enseignants séparèrent les filles d'un coté et les garçon de l'autre. Les filles passaient en premier, Iruka annonça que ça se passera comme dans un tournois. Après plusieurs combats (si on peut appelé ça un combat pour la plupart) les 2 finalistes furent satsuki et Naruko (Mito a perdu face a Naruko par un coup vicieux). Après 10 minutes de combat, Naruko l'emportât grâce a elle d'être plus rapide.

Viens ensuite le tour des garçons, et pour les 2 finalistes, leur combat ont été tous le temps unilatéral. Les 2 finalistes sont Sasuke et Naruto.

''Très bien Sasuke voyons voir comment tu as progressé.'' déclara avec un visage sérieux Naruto.

''Attention Naruto ! J'arrive !'' et Sasuke chargea a Naruto a vitesse bas-chunin.

Naruto arrenta le punch de Sasuke facilement avec se main et le jeta en l'air, étonnant pour la 4eme fois dans la journée la classe entière. Sasuke arrive a se repositionné et en même temps qu'il redescendit, visa pour un coup de poing que Naruto esquive en déplaçant seulement sa tête. Naruto envoya un coup de poing a Sasuke qui se baissa pour esquiver mais en même temps Naruto se baissa et fis un coup vicieux a ses jambes, le faisant tomber a terre. Naruto essaya d'écraser Sasuke avec son pied mais Sasuke roula pour esquivé. Il se remit en position debout et rechargea a Naruto avec plus de vitesse que tout a l'heure, impressionnant la classe mais Naruto, bien plus rapide que lui attrapa sa tête et donna un coup sur son front sans trop y mettre de force pour éviter de le blesser sérieusement mais avec assez de force pour voir un gros bleue sur son front.

''Tu as bien progresser et tu es très fort pour un futur genin mais maintenant vaut mieux que tu abandonne, a moins que tu veux que je rende inconscient ?'' Naruto dit avec fierté de voir son futur beau-frère être aussi puissant que il est maintenant. Il ne doute pas que dans l'avenir il pourrait atteindre le niveau de son ancêtre Madara.

''Très bien, je me rend.'' déclara Sasuke.

''Vainqueur pour les garçon : Naruto otsutsuki'' a déclarer Iruka.

Après la partie taijutsu, tout le monde revient en classe pour la dernière partie ninjutsu. Iruka fait passer les élèves un par un pour le kawarimi no jutsu, le henge no jutsu et le bushin no jutsu.

''Naruto otsutsuki'' appela Iruka.

Naruto arriva devant la classe et attendit les ordres d'Iruka.

''Bon, commencer avec le kawarimi no jutsu, changer de place avec cette chaise.'' dit Iruka et sans signe de main et sans fumer, Naruto changea de place avec la chaise et refait la même chose pour revenir a sa place. Iruka met la note maximal pour cette perfection.''Ensuite, henge no jutsu.'' Naruto se changea en son père, Minato, que ses sœurs reconnu avec des sourires tristes, toujours sans fumer ou signe de la main. Iruka ne détectant, aucune anomalie, donna une fois de plus la note maximal.''Bien, pour finir, le bus...''Iruka na pas pu finir sa phrase a cause de Naruto qui l'interrompit :

''Iruka-sensei, vous savez que le bushin ne peut pas être adapté pour moi, j'ai plus de chakra que les nations élémentaires combinés.''

''Ah oui, pardon Naruto, eh ben, fais un bushin spéciale alors.'' demanda Iruka.

''Limbo'' dit simplement Naruto avec un grand sourire.

 **CROA ! CROA ! CROA ! CROA !** Un grand vide frappa la classe.

''Tu te fout de moi''dit calmement Iruka mais on pouvait voir sa veine sur son front en train de pulsé dangeureusement

''J'ai fait un clone mais un clone dite immatériel, que seul le rinnegan peut voir.'' expliqua Naruto.

''C'EST IMPOSSIBLE NARUTO !'' hurla Iruka.

''C'est pour ça que actuellement vous avez un kunai sur la gorge et que vous saignez.''

Iruka voit en effet le kunai sur sa gorge au point ou il saigne un peu mais le plus choquant c'est le kunai flotte. (6 fois)

''Ok, d'accord je te crois. Mais peut-tu faire un clone matériel stp ?''demanda Iruka avec une légère peur.

''Kage bushin no jutsu''a déclarer naruto en croisant ses doigts et 10 clones apparu instantanément sans fumée.

''Voila qui est mieux. Très bien, tu passe comme recrue de l'année.'' dit Iruka lui donnant un bandeau noir avec le symbole de Konoha sur elle.

Après que tout le monde fut passer, Iruka dit a ce qui sont obtenu leur diplôme de venir demain pour le placement de l'équipe.

Plus tard

On retrouve Naruto en compagnie de ses copines et de Sasuke en direction du composé Uchiha ou se trouvait leurs mères respectifs, quand soudain Naruto capte un flou sur sa droite. Activant son byakugan, il aperçurent un chakra sombre qui partie de la tour de l'hokage et se dirigea vers les portes de Konoha. Naruto reconnu le chakra de Mizuki. Il décida de voir ce qu'il fait mais avant de prévenir et d'apporter du renfort pour au cas où.

''Les filles et Sasuke, aller prévenir kushina-chan et mikoto-chan ainsi que l'hokage, je crois que Mizuki est un traître a Konoha.''

Les autres étaient choqué d'apprendre que Mizuki etait un traître mais se sépara néanmoins en 2 groupes. Quand a Naruto, il utilisa kamui pour se rendre vers Mizuki.

Mizuki

Le chunnin se dirigeait vers la sortie de Konoha après avoir volé le parchemin interdit pour son maître Orochimaru, quand soudain un tourbillon noire apparut en face de lui avec Naruto sortant de ledit tourbillon. Mizuki maudit sa chance.

''Allors Mizuki, on compte partir sans prévenir, il va falloir te punir et prépare toi à courir sinon tu vas mourir.'' dit sadiquement Naruto en rajoutant son KI qui provoque Mizuki a avoir envie de pleurer et prier pour son âme.

''Eh, tu peut rien contre moi gaki, je suis un chunnin d'élite et tu n'est un nouveau genin.'' tenta de dire Mizuki avec arrongance.

''C'est ce qu'on va voir'' dit Naruto.

''Prend ça. Doton : dragon de boue.''dit Mizuki.

Naruto ne sourcilla même pas comme il activa son byakugan et son rinne-sharingan sur son front.

''Gakidô'' dit Naruto et juste comme ça le jutsu fut absorbé.

''Quoi ! Qu'est...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'' demanda Mizuki dans la crainte complète.

''Rien juste absorbé le chakra du jutsu avec mon rinnegan. Ninjutsu et genjutsu est inefficace face a moi.'' expliqua Naruto.

'' _Merde, pas le choix, je vais y aller en taijustu_ '' pensa Mizuki.

Mizuka fonça vers Naruto a vitesse haute-chunnin mais Naruto arrêta le poing de Mizuka avec un doigt, ce qui terrifie Mizuki, il attrapa le poignet de Mizuki, le lança en l'air et dit :

''Shinra Tensei''

Et Mizuka fut projeter par une force invisible directement dans...

...le bureau de l'hokage.

''Merde'' et Naruto utilisa Kamui pour se dirigé vers le bureau de l'hokage.

Pendant ce temps avec l'hokage.

Hiruzen Sarutobi allait tout juste ordonnée au ninja de trouvé Mizuki lorsque ce dernier fracassa le mur et atterrit sur le sol, inconscient avec le parchemin interdit a côté de lui. Ce demandant comment il a pu finir comme ça, il apercurent le tourbillon du kamui de Naruto et comprit instantanément ce qui s'est passé.

''Eh bien, Naruto-kun, on n'a eu la main un peu forte a ce que je vois.''

''Je suis désolé Jiji, j'ai utilisé mon « shira tensei » lorsque Mizuki était en l'air et j'ai mal calculer la trajectoire.'' s'est excusé timidement Naruto.

''Bah, au moins tu l'as ramené en vie et avec le parchemin, bon je vais mettre cela comme une mission rang-A que tu as réussi. Tu recevra ton salaires durant la semaines.'' dit l'hokage en retournant a son bureau.

'' Merci Jiji, tiens je vais réparer ça. Inyôton : Banbutsu sôzô''les murs sont remis a leur place comme si il il n'y avait jamais eu de dommage, émerveillant le hokage. ''Ah et Jiji.'' Le regard de l'hokage se tourna vers Naruto.'' Je vais te donner le secret de la paperasse '' Et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Hiruzen Sarutobi, surnommé « le Dieu shinobi » se mit littéralement a chialer et a genou en remerciant abondamment Kami et Naruto.

''Quelle est le secret Naruto et je ferait tout ce que tu veux. TOUT !'' s'exclama vers la fin Naruto.

''Le secret c'est les kage bushins.'' dit simplement Naruto.

Hiruzen n'a pas pris bien la nouvelle, il se leva lentement, s'assoit tranquillement sur son bureau et soudain...

...essaye de s'autodétruire le cerveau en se cognant la tête sur le bureau.

''Stupide, stupide, stupide'' repétait-il.

''Calme Jiji'' dit Naruto qui tentait d'arrêter sa figure de grands-pères de se cogner la tête.

''Je comprend ce qu'il ressent, la paperasse, le pire ennemi de l'homme, plus encore que la guerre.'' déclara avec peur Kaguya.

''Ah c'était déjà le cas a ton époque ?''demanda Naruto

''Oh oui et crois-moi, que j'en ai eu des cauchemars toute la nuit pendant longtemps. Brrrrrrrr.''

''Bon maintenant Jiji, tu as dit que tu ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.'' demanda Naruto avec un sourire.

''Oui, en effet, Naruto-kun. Que veut-tu ?'' demanda curieusement Sarutobi.

''Que tu deviennes mon jonin-sensei.'' Naruto lâcha complètement la bombe sur l'hokage mais il n'avait pas prévu que la bombe ce retourne contre lui.

''Ah c'est que ça, bah. J'avais déjà l'intention de le faire au départ, je suis le seul avec lequel tu peut t'entraîner même Tsunade et Jiraya aurait un problème.'' dit avec désinvolture Hiruzen.

Cela choqua complètement l'albinos a corne de lapin. Il remercia son Jiji plusieurs arc auquel Hiruzen rit.

''Bien si c'est tout, Naruto-kun. Je pense que tu devrait aller retrouver tes copines.''

''Hai Jiji. Sayonara Jiji !'' Et ainsi Naruto utilisa son kamui pour se téléporter vers sa famille.

Naruto, ses copines, Sasuke et Mikoto avec le reste du clan Uchiha firent la fête pour fêter l'obtention du diplôme. Une fête qui se prolongea assez tard dans la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, l'hokage était en réunion avec les futurs jonin-sensei. Il leur montrât les élèves diplômer. Tout les civil a l'exception de Sakura (bien sur qu'elle a passez, sa mère est sur le conseil pfff) que personne voulait a été choisit. Un jonin au cheveux argenté, portant un masque et avec un seul œil visible s'avança. Ce fut Kakashi Hatake surnommé Kakashi du sharingan, l'homme a avoir copier plus de 1000 jutsus, un ninja de rang A et qui l'un des élèves du père de Naruto.

''Je voudrais Sasuke Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha et Naruto otsutsuki.''

''Pour les Uchihas, tu peux les avoir Kakashi mais malheureusement, Naruto est hors-limite a vous tous.''

''Pourquoi seigneur Hokage et qui va être son jonin-sensei dans ce cas ?'' demanda Kakashi triste de ne pas pouvoir enseigner a l'un des enfants de son sensei.

''Naruto est loin d'avoir atteint son potentiel maximal, il est déjà à un niveau haut-kage et n'a pas l'air de s'arrêter. Bien que cela ne m'étonne, vu qui il est veux dépasser.''

''Et qui c'est ?''demanda Kakashi, sous le choc du niveau de Naruto.

''Il cherche a dépassé la mère du rikoudo sennin et la première personne a avoir obtenue le chakra : Kaguya otsutsuki qui est elle-même scellé dans Naruto d'où ses pouvoirs et son apparence ainsi que son ADN changé. Naruto est sur le point de devenir le nouveau dieu primordiale du chakra. Mais ne vous inquiéter pas des légendes qui sont sur elle, il sont tous faux. Je l'ai effectivement rencontrer, et ses en quelque sorte une version féminin de Naruto.'' expliqua Hiruzen.

Les jonin-sensei ont été choqué par la déclaration de l'hokage. Naruto va devenir un dieu.

Hiruzen continua '' Comme pour son jonin-sensei, c'est moi-même qui le sera.''

Deuxième choque, l'hokage prend un apprenti. Eh ben, Naruto vas devenir vraiment forte. Et la, le surnom « le Dieu shinobi », n'aura jamais été aussi vrai.

''Bien, Kurenai, tu prend Hinata, Kiba et Shino.''

''Hai Hokage-sama !''dit Kurenai, une jeune jonin au cheveux noir et surnommé une des 4 reines des glaces de Konoha.

''Asuma, tu prend Ino, shikamaru et Choji.''

''Hai hokage-sama !'' dit cette fois, un jonin barbu avec une cigarette dans la bouche.

''Kakashi tu prendra une personne appellé Sai.''

''Bien seigneur hokage'' décu de ne pas avoir eu un des enfants de son sensei.

''Enfin pour Naruko et Mito. Jiraya ou Tsunade, l'un de vous peuvent les prendre comme apprenti ?'' demanda Hiruzen a ses anciens élèves.

''Je prend Naruko Sensei'' dit Jiraya

''Je prend Mito, ce qui tombe bien puisqu'elle voulait devenir une ninja medecin plus tard.'' a déclarer avec un sourire Tsunade.

''Bien au dirait que cette génération va être plus que prometteur'' dit Hiruzen avec un rire.

 **Voila la fin du chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, donc voilà la petit surprise pour les équipes. Pour ce qui aurait trouvé les combats plutôt courts, disons que je n'ai pas vraiment d'intérêt a écrire de longues batailles, cela viendra plus tard. Et pour ce qui trouverait l'amour pas assez exploiter disons simplement que je suis nul sur le sujet, étant moi-même célibataire et pas vraiment intéressé pour l'instant.**

 **Comme vous avez pus le remarquez Tsunade est resté dans Konoha, c'était voulu, nan mais la femme, c'est soi-disant la plus forte kunoichi de tout les temps et elle se met a chialez au quart de tour. Oui c'est triste pour toute ses pertes mais c'est pas une raison de se renfermé sur soi-même, chéris ce qu'il te reste. MERDE. Bref, au revoir tout le monde.**


	4. Annonce !

**Salut ! Désoler, ce n'est pas le 4eme chapitre. Certain s'attendait, vu que je crois avoir mis dans le chapitre 3 que je met à jour au plus tard au bout d'une dizaine de jour mais finalement non, je ne met pas d'horaire précise de mise à jour des histoires. J'ai les idées mais bon, je pense a une réécriture de l'histoire. J'aime bien les histoires où les personnages sont capable d'être divins mais la je crois que je l'ai trop overbosté dés le début et comme certain me l'on dit, il n'y a pas assez de développement dans les relations mais bon, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose. :)**

 **Bref, en même temps que je réfléchie a comment modifié l'histoire, je vais écrire une fic sur bleach qui est certainement un de mes mangas favoris, surtout pour le niveau de badassitude et de pouvoir, et les personnages sont tous attachants et drôles. Voila, voilà.**


End file.
